


Dreamers

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cada sueño él aparecía a cierta distancia, insistiendo en que debía ir al lado oscuro. pero ella no iba a caer tan fácilmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers

El tiempo era una de las mejores y peores armas del mundo. Con el paso de cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana y mes se había dedicado a mejorar su formación como Sith. Había hecho el ridículo espantoso y el Líder Supremo Snoke ya no sentía tanta confianza con el joven Kylo Ren. No quería volver a caer en la vergüenza de la derrota contra una chica que ni había empezado la enseñanza. Sabía que, si la atraía al lado oscuro, podrían destruir todo aquello que iba en contra de la Primera Orden y la oscuridad podría reinar con total libertad.

No solo lo hacía por la causa más "noble" que él conocía, también lo hacía por puro orgullo. Quería a aquella chatarrera con él, obedeciendo como una sumisa cada una de sus ordenes, que él fuera su único maestro y no Skywalker. Sabía que, si lo lograba, cual iba a ser su primera orden y tendría la satisfacción de que, esa marca en su rostro, sería vengada. Era consciente de esa extraña obsesión que se había formado por la joven Rey, por sus orígenes y esa maestría innata sobre la fuerza. Con ese don, era digna merecedora de él, y tan como el Líder Supremo Snoke había dicho, un descendiente de ella con otro sensible a la fuerza podría ser algo digno de ver. Ansiaba tener esa mujer para él, debía ser suya.

El general Hux seguía sin respetarlo, pues, a pesar de haber terminado su preparación, notaba que seguía siendo el mismo Kylo Ren que amenazaba con volver a la luz, y más por esa chatarrera que debió llevar ante el Líder nada más descubrir sus sensibilidad a la fuerza.

Descubrió que la chica seguía sin proteger su mente ante la entrada de cualquiera, puerta que usaba para intentar convencerla, pero seguía igual de terca con la idea de seguir los puros pasos de la luz, haciendo caso omiso a todo el poder que tendría en el lado oscuro. Ella no ansiaba eso. No quería "ser mala", no iba con ella. Pero lo que sin duda superaba su comprensión como Sith era esa frase con la que siempre se despertaba. Él creía firmemente en que estaba en el lado correcto de la fuerza, que la muerte de Han Solo había servido para él en gran forma.

Necesitas un maestro-le repetía todas las noches, y ella seguía en ese camino, con ese extraño traje blanco, repitiéndole que él debía regresar a la luz, algo que le hacía todas las mañanas realmente horribles. Pero esa testarudez le encantaba, la hacía ser digna.

-Yo nunca quise la fuerza, ni este poder, entiende que el lado oscuro con toda esa fuerza no me va a pertenecer nunca- ella intentaba ser amable, razonar con el asesino de Han Solo- Estoy segura de que si volvieras a la luz con Leia, serías más feliz que en la oscuridad. Ya ha hecho tu primer cobro- hacía referencia a aquella cicatriz que le hizo en aquel enfrentamiento.

De alguna forma, siempre en aquellos sueños aparecían en aquel bosque nevado donde habían tenido esa lucha. Él estaba sin máscara, y ambos sin sables ni un moribundo traidor sangrando en el suelo. Solo tenían aquellas conversaciones noche tras noche. Pero algo siempre variaba: la distancia entre ambos. No podían negar que, cada vez, estaban más cerca uno del otro.

-Nos veo capaces de luchar juntos y derrocar al Líder Supremo, de...

Rey nunca terminaba de escuchar aquellas frases, era algo a lo que ella se negaba. No veía equitativo un cambio de bando solo para derrocar a alguien y ser su siguiente. Ella sabía que había algo más de trasfondo, ella lo sentía. Pero se negaba a verlo.

Por cada sueño, la cercanía entre ambos era mayor, y notaba cada vez más los pensamientos de cada uno. Sabía que había miedo, temor, todos esos sentimientos capaces de llevarte al lado oscuro, pero también estaba su luz, capaz de iluminar a cualquiera, esa pequeña luz de Kylo Ren a la que se negaba y un deseo irrefrenable por parte de ambos de llevar a su lado de la fuerza al otro. Pero había algo más. Mucho más. Las veces que notaba como Ren reprimía sus manos para no tocarla, los pasos en falso de Rey... y un sentimiento negativo más. No era por parte de ella, era de él. Lo notaba cada vez más, sobre todo cuando dormía en la base de la resistencia con sus amigos.

-Tu tienes celos- lo descubrió finalmente. Él lo negó al instante- No aguantas que duerma con BB-8, Poe y Finn.

Solo cuando saco el tema, por una vez, él se había marchado, y podía atreverse a decir avergonzado. A ella le sorprendió, pero no de forma negativa. Le resultaba algo "mono". Ella solo sentía por sus tres amigos una amistad infinita, casi de hermanos, con los que casi no tenía ningún secreto. Solo su maestro Skywalker sabía mínimamente de sus sueños con Ben Solo. Pero le daba igual. Ella veía esos sueños como la única puerta para atraer a Ben al lado de la luz, pues no se dejaba ver en ninguno de los planetas que ambos visitaban.

Pero sabía que había algo más. La cercanía no era suficiente para acertar. Quizás, solo quizás, con un pequeño toque, un roce, podría adivinar que era. Ya no quería más la ignorancia, que respuestas a esa pregunta por la que dormía. Se atrevió a preguntarle a Ren, pero, por una vez, sonrió.

-Me parece sorprendente que no te hayas dado cuenta. Toda esta cercanía, la invasión de tus sueños, que físicamente no nos hayamos encontrado no es casual. Es por algo que esta ahí- dijo señalado su pecho, pero ella entendió por corazón- El lado Jedi no te permite eso, y lo sabes muy bien. Sabes que le preguntas a Skywalker, evitaras tener estos encuentros conmigo. Tendrías que renunciar a todo y estar como Leia Organa. Pero si estuvieras en el lado oscuro, si, te pasaría factura físicamente, pero podrías sentirlo

-¡NO!- grito al deducir que podía ser- ¡NO Y MIL VECES NO!

-Admítelo, lo deseas tanto como yo

Y por mucho que quisiera admitirlo, no lo hacía. No podía. No quería. Pero algo dentro de ella, ese corazón que no dejaba de sentir esa extraña atracción por ese stalker.

-Solo tu puedes dar el siguiente paso- le dijo antes de desaparecer- pero no soy nada paciente

Sabía cual era el contacto que él quería que pasase. Ese último con el que finalmente tendría que pasar algo que ni pasaba. Quería evitar dormir, meditar y no dejar entrar a Kylo Ren de nuevo en su mente para que la tentase, pero también quería, quería dejarse seducir y ser acariciada por él. Eran algo como "sentimientos encontrados". No sabía como reaccionar a aquello. Por una vez en su larga vida, ansiaba volver a su vida mediocre en Jakku, solitaria cogiendo piezas de chatarra inservibles pero que le daban lo suficiente para vivir. Y con una sola esperanza de ver a la familia.

-No sabía que podías ser tan...¿sentimentales?- sonaba casi a burla, a lo que ella no quiso darle importancia- Deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, Rey. Son solo sueños.

-Pero en el mundo real, ¿Cómo reaccionaré cuando este frente a ti? Sabes que es más complicado de lo que parece

-Si fueras de mi lado, sabes que podrías hacerlo con total libertad, sin importar códigos y normas y sobre todo esa gente que tanto aprecias. Sabes que se podría como loca al saber todo eso y temes ese inminente rechazo

Se daban pasos involuntarios, cada vez estaban más cerca. No quería frenar, quería que pasara, pero a la vez un miedo indescriptible al mañana, al después y todas y cada una de las consecuencias. El chico tiro los guantes al suelo y pudo notar sus frías manos elevando suavemente su cara, para que miradas chocasen. Era demasiado irresistible. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Sabía que su estúpida sonrisa era por sus leves temblores. El acabó con todo espacio sobrante uniendo los labios de forma lenta, en un primer beso tímido entre ambos. Nada más separarse, volvieron a besarse, pero de forma más apasionada, perdiendo sus dedos entre la espesura de la cabellera del chico y este pegándola más a su cuerpo, amenazando con caerse. Nada más romper el beso, ambos dijeron las mismas palabras, dejando claro que iba a ser muchísimo más complejo el problema.

-Ven conmigo

Realmente ese sentimiento llamado amor iba a ser un gran problema para ambos. Guardarían ese secreto, ese paraíso de sueños lejos del conocimiento del mundo hasta que, en su forma física pudieran estar juntos, en luz u oscuridad, pero juntos.


End file.
